kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Kosciuszko
(Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Jako na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Najczęściej udzielający się Userzy: alzarox Banan12597 beziko *Jak ktoś mnie znowu przeniesie, to mu jaja urwę *Lubi dżemor *Gość który przeniósł się z sekcji Trollów i innych potworów *^ Co nie znaczy, że już trollem nie jest... no i lubi moobsy :P Bhivedine *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające... Gardzi modami i pospólstwem. *Iluzja, jego nie ma ale wszyscy na czacie mają masową halucynację i wydaje im się że Bhivedine to realna osoba. *Kocha muodego. *Regularnie zjada koty i małe dzieci. *Nienawidzi rocka, mangi, anime i innych pierdół. Ponieważ 99% ludzi lubi to samo, jest jak samotny wojownik walczący z hordami wtórnych mas. *Z pewnością najciekawsza osoba na kongregate.com. *Grał na automatach w Mortal Kombat zanim się to stało "kul" i "mejnstrim".] CreepyKitty * *Zrywa z trollingiem, ale dosyć ciężko mu (jej?) wychodzi. *<3-uje i xD-uje wszystko co się rusza. daniolex *Jest serkiem i lubi serek *Lubi hiphop. *Paktofonikę też. *Tak, wiem, że PFK to hiphop. dragonek grom46 *Wkurza się że jest na tej liście. *Siedzi na Kościuszku średnio 24/7 *Lubi grać w Swords&Potions. *Znany również jako: Gromuś i Piorunek. *Czatowy zrzęda, maruda i krytykant. Isztwan *Cała prawda o nim *Cała prawda o nim 2 Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko Hentaje przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P male_czarne *Duże białe *Potocznie m_c, Duże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), bądź średnie różowe *Taon coś tam pisał, że podobno emce ma brodę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *asmodeuszowy cos tam pisal, ze podobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzyl? *44!! (edit. asmo) Malfreborn *Znany również jako Malfeusz, malfresurrected, malfreanimated, malfrevived, malfnoob, malfthemaster i jeszcze kilka innych malfów. *Nie zapominaj o DevVartinie ^^ MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek (tak tak, taon jednak jest nie jestem, MisiuFisiu :P), Majster bądź MF(MF43) *Jest maskotką wielu dam *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu *I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak... - taon *Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny. -shatus Mauserek Mimin96 *Wcześniej był znany jako asmodeuszowy. *Już nim nie jest. *Kiedyś był opętany przez Asmoda. *Według wielu - no-life. *Mumin, Muminek - dla Spice i CreepyKitty. mortysja *Potocznie Morcia muody *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. n4zarh nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd (tak naprawdę to nie...) *Nikt jej nigdy nie widział *Jest uzależniona od Lock'n'Roll *Ostatnio na Kościuchu była jakieś wieki temu, czyli 27 Maja *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE Paulik89 *Zawsze stawia ~ (tyldę) na końcu wypowiedzi.~ Phaet *Tak! To właśnie on! Ten o którym wszyscy mówią, ten na którego czekaliście! *Ten który mieszka razem z kotem, zupełnie jak Pan Prezes. *Ten, który nie lubi lawendowej kolorystyki blogów. *Po prostu TEN Z BASHA!!!111oneoneone! :P shatus *Jest wełniokiem *Nie jest Wilkiem *Jest Owiecem *Nie jest Kormoranem Spice_ szarikon taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest. On zaprzecza, ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory *Jest zuy. *Ma kota(czyt. sługę). Zawisz_PL *Twierdzi, że jest mądry z fizyki i był w CERN'ie. *Jest autorem notki wyżej. *I tych niżej. *Tak naprawdę był tam jako "Zgon", by nękać Francuzów, za brak wsparcia podczas II wojny światowej. *Dopada studentów po udanej imprezie od niecałych 600 lat. *Piszę jedną ręką, bo drugą podtrzymuje głowę. *Jeżeli ktoś ma myśli nieczyste związane z wypowiedzeniem u góry, niechaj waćpan/waćpanna idzie się chędożyć. *Do tej notki to me wpisy *Wiem... Jestem samolubny xD *Ktoś go zna? -taon Miejsce na alternatywność Bhivedine : #pierwsze #drugie #trzecie #czwarte #piąte #szóste #siódme #ósme #dziewiąte #dziesiąte #pierwszepierwsze #pierwszedrugie #pierwszetrzecie #pierwszeczwarte # pierwszepiąte z dupy wysunięte :) #pierwszeszóste #pierwszesiódme #pierwszeósme #pierwszedziewiąte #drugiepuste Trolle i inne potwory! TuxPL *Jest pingwinem galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. Gapa544 *Troll Weteren, został pokonany przez Kija (zdrobniale o Kyuu) *Guru Sainta *Absolutnie zdewastował Decada. *Jest gejem (chłopcy macie szanse u niego!). SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont. *Uważać szczególnie na Magików i innych Piotrków, Saintów i wszelkie produkty spożywcze *Ma kostkę i strasznie się z tego cieszy *Podobno ma na imię Iza *Lubi trasz metal mjuzik *Jest fanatykiem kisielu, budyniu i naleśników szatana *Ma permbana *Słucha Slajera i Motorheada *Nie lubi modów, oprócz Dave666 i Leothyra *Lubi denerwować innych, to jego hobby obronca20 *Kiedyś był Mrówkiem Niszczycielem. Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych. Najwspanialsza i posiadająca najbardziej seksowne zdjęcia, które uwielbia wszystkim pokazywać... TADAM! Quiditty! Dalsze informacje zamieszczone są na: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/PL_Pulaski Wictus *Szefu szefów *Uosobienie łagodności <3 jimmy_raynor *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) Kyuu122 * Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę! *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem i troszkę mniej słuszną, ale za to jak wielką zazdrością, albowiem marzył on zawsze o tym stanowisku i błaga o nie codziennie Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners